Together Yet Alone
by ellibells
Summary: Set 4x10 and onwards; Serena is critical from the overdose and not getting any better. Blair is helpless – she needs someone, Chuck doesn't want to torture her, she had no-one to turn to, no control. If you are looking for a good cry! Chair/Serena fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Together Yet Alone

Chapter 1

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Set 4x10 and onwards; Serena is critical from the overdose and not getting any better. Blair is helpless – she needs someone, Chuck doesn't want to torture her, she had no-one to turn to, no control – she turns elsewhere.

A/N: I wanted to go deeper into Blair's emotion at her reaction to her best friends overdose, its going to be sad one so if your not up for this rollercoaster, get out of the queue! Enjoy :) oh and I s**trongly advice that you listen to Hometown Glory by Adele while reading this**, it really adds to the mood, I was in tears writing this…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately…I would like to own Chuck though :D

* * *

Blair was a mess; the doctors had told them there was nothing more they could, Serena had had a huge overdose and she was hanging on by a thread. She was unconscious. Chuck had offered her a lift home making her feel a bit safer than she had all day.

"I showed up today for Serena…what you said was right, we need to be on our own, figure out where we go from there otherwise we are just torturing ourselves".

Chuck didn't want to say those words, but he had to, it was painful to see Blair and not be able to hold her, touch her, be with her. He just couldn't, he was too selfish.

"I can't be your friend right now, as much as I wish I could…"

"I'm sorry…" Blair said, knowing her apology wasn't for him.

"I'm not…I got to spend a little more time with you", Chuck finally finished, every bone in his body wanted to embrace her but his heart wouldn't let him, he let her go…

In that very moment Blair was lost, she had no one, Blair Waldorf was alone. Empty. No one.

She uttered her last few words with a peck on the cheek, knowing in the back of her mind that this was the last time she would feel safe.

She ran. She didn't stop until she got to her bedroom, slamming the door; she fell to the floor collapsing on in the middle of the room. Bringing her knees to her chest like a child, she screamed. Tears flooded her face, her mind.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She was dying inside alone and scared. If Serena was here she would know what to do, but she was lifeless in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

Blair was always seen as the strong one, picking up the pieces for Serena, fighting for her best friend but it wasn't true at all. Serena was always the one who had made her strong, _her_ best friend, _her_ sister, _her_ Serena. She had no control and was crumbling with no one to save her.

Without thinking, Blair was over the porcelain toilet; she felt control for the first time that day, not weak, in total control. But the deep truth was that she had no control, someone else was holding her best friends life in their hands and she couldn't do anything.

Dorota had heard Blair screaming and she heard the toilet, the sounds she knew all too well. She had literally raised Blair and loved her more than anything; her and Serena were like her little sister. Dorota couldn't stand back and play oblivious maid any longer.

As she opened Blair's bathroom door, she found her in a ball against the wall next to the toilet.

Blair felt her presence, she didn't feel ashamed of what she had done, she couldn't care anymore.

Dorota didn't say a word, instead she took her little girl in her arms and held her so tight; Blair didn't resist and sunk into her. She let go and let her tears run freely. Dorota did the same, she let tears fall as she held Blair tightly against her, so nothing would ever hurt her again.

xoxo

They stayed like that for the rest of the night until Blair woke up to the sound of her phone ringing in the other room.

Dorota released her protective grasp around Blair and helped her off the floor. When she got into her bedroom, it was a text from Lily.

_**Please come to the hospital, Serena wants to see you**_

_**-Lily**_

A relief lifted off Blair's shoulder, she saw hope, Serena was awake.

Immediately Dorota started helping Blair get ready, passing Blair her coat and bag as she rushed out to the foyer.

"Do you want me to come Miss Blair?" Dorota asked gently.

"I think I need to do this on my own…" Blair said with a small smile as she gave her big sister a kiss on the cheek and a hug that was warmer and more desperate that usual. Deep down there was a reason she had to do this alone, but she wasn't quite sure why yet.

"I wait for you, I am here, forever." Dorota answer with small tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you…" Blair let out and placing her hand on her heart just as Dorota did to say she loved her.

Blair was in the elevator within a second.

xoxo

Chuck still felt numb from the limo ride with Blair. He had just got the call from Lily and was on his way to see his step-sister, but in the pit of his stomach, he knew someone wasn't right.

Serena had woken up and immediately asked for Blair, she knew she would come running, that's all she needed right now, to see her best friend, to feel her.

It was the longest fifteen minute car ride Blair had ever had, as soon as she got to the hospital, she literally ran to Serena, she wouldn't stop for anyone, her legs wouldn't let her slow.

When she got there, she found Chuck sitting next to her. Through the glass of the room window, she could see Chuck making a joke and then finally kissing his step-sister on the forehead. He held her hand tightly like she wouldn't let go. As Chuck turned around to leave before it hurt too much, a tear fell from his eyes, quickly wiping it away as he saw Blair in the window.

She would normally act as if she hadn't noticed, but she couldn't. She didn't understand what was going on and just as she was about to ask Chuck who was leaving the room, Lily came over and wrapped Blair in a motherly hug. It didn't feel right, why was no one talking.

When Lily let go of her, she looked deep into Blair's eyes. She was like a daughter to her, and just from looking into Blair's eyes, Blair knew.

Blair shook her head, again and again, she couldn't believe this was happening to her, not her Serena.

"She wants to see you…" was all Lily could get out before she opened the door for Blair to go in.

Blair wanted to turn around and run but she couldn't so instead she sat on the chair next to her sister's bed.

Serena gave her a weak smile as Blair grabbed her hand and kissed it desperately.

Blair looked deep into her best friend's eyes, searching for hope, but she couldn't find it, instead, a tear fell from her face.

Serena managed to pull her hand to Blair's face and brush the tear away.

"Do you remember when we stole your mother's dresses and ran around New York taking pictures?" Serena asked Blair wanting her to remember the memory.

Blair couldn't speak, so she nodded.

"We were free and together…" Serena continued.

"Uhuh, we looked beautiful that day…it was a good day…" Blair finally let out deeply remembering how spontaneous they had been.

"Thank you", Serena managed as she held onto her best friend's hand tighter.

"What for?" Blair asked quietly confused.

"For being my sister…for loving me…for being here…"

Blair let out a deep sob that she was fighting to hold back.

"I don't know why you are thanking me. You are not going anywhere, you can't leave me." Blair snapped not wanting to believe.

"Sshh…B, listen to me", Serena said firmly, she didn't want to cry, right now she needed Blair to listen.

"That day in New York, we were free. I need you to set me free…" Serena told her best friend, but the tears finally came.

Blair wanted to make her stop. She shook her head, trying to fight it.

"No. I won't, please don't…"

"I love you more than anything, you allowed me to breathe and you allowed me to live happy".

Serena looked deep into her sister's eyes.

"You made me strong and now I need you to be strong for me…promise me?" Serena asked.

Instead of shaking her head, this time Blair gave in and nodded.

"I love you so much, always and forever remember?" Blair wanted reassurance, she need it.

"Always and forever".

"Now promise me something? Wait for me, don't go anywhere exciting without me." Blair ordered.

"I promise, we'll be together and free. Just look after everyone first, for me…" Serena said firmly.

Blair wasn't going to argue.

Serena looked deep into her sister's deep brown eyes and took her head in her hand, kissing her forehead with all the strength she had.

Blair embraced every second she had, holding her best friend. She kissed her beautiful hand and held on tight.

Serena nodded at Blair for her to get everyone to come in.

Blair complied and turned to the window to find Lily's eyes, who understood and began gathering _their whole_ family inside.

* * *

Everyone was there, they all knew it was time and slowly began saying their goodbye and exchanging hugs. When everyone had finished, Eric, Lily, Blair who hadn't moved from her seat and Chuck remained in the room with Serena. Dan couldn't bare it and went outside with Rufus and Nate. He was a little boy who needed his daddy.

Chuck was there for Lily, but in his heart, he knew he needed to be there for Blair too, so he was, for the first time in a while.

Lily has taken a seat on the other side of the bed while Eric was sat on the end of the bed and Chuck…stood at the opposite end of the room. Frozen to the spot, he felt so vulnerable.

Everyone turned to Serena who was about to speak.

"Thank you…I love you", Serena finally let out.

"We love you too my sweet, sweet baby", Lily said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

They didn't do anything; they were just there, with her. It was the only thing they could do, just being there was enough.

It was ten minutes, just sitting with the girl they all loved.

_Beep._

A tear fell from Eric and before anyone knew it, he had fled from the room. Running.

Blair let a sigh leave her lips before she fell against her best friend. She was so lifeless. Blair cried; she let go.

Lily kissed her daughter's head one last time and just held her still warm delicate hands.

Chuck hadn't moved, his face was streaked with tears but he was numb.

Blair didn't want to believe any of it, she screamed into the bed sheets repeating the only thing she could.

"Don't leave me…" Her voice was lost; she didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

She slipped off her chair onto her knees like she had done in her bedroom, like she was praying to her best friend who just lay there. She finally let go of her hand, like acceptance but it couldn't be called that because she didn't accept it. It should have been her she thought, she would have done anything to trade places right now.

Blair screamed through the sobs she couldn't stop, she was totally helpless. People were there but she was alone.

Blair's cries made Chuck snap out of his daze, he started to move, he almost leaped towards Blair on the floor.

She was trying to resist him. She was hitting, punching her little fists into his chest and screaming at him, but he was too strong. She gave in as he struggled to wrap his arms around her frail body. He didn't let go, she needed a friend and he needed her. He held her so tight he thought she might break but he wouldn't ever let go. He cried with her as he rocked her trying to sooth the pain away. His heart had been ripped out and he needed to hold her to feel safe. They just sit there on the floor, together yet so far apart.

They were lost and they didn't know how to find their way back…

* * *

A/N: I hope that was alright, tell me what you think because if you like it I may do another chapter, otherwise I will just leave it. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Together Yet Alone

Chapter 2

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Set 4x10 and onwards; Serena is critical from the overdose and not getting any better. Blair is helpless – she needs someone, Chuck doesn't want to torture her, she had no-one to turn to, no control – she turns elsewhere.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews :D I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it is the final chapter I think, I have put down all the emotions that I feel make it realistic and I feel as if this chapter finishes it off nicely, contently almost. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately…owning Chuck would be nice though :D

* * *

The next few days were vague; Blair had cut herself off from everyone. She hadn't spoken since Serena had gone and the last thing she had said was '_Don't leave me_.' Eleanor and Cyrus had come straight back from Paris shortly followed by Harold. Even when Blair's father tried to talk to her, she didn't say a word. She had been sleeping in Serena's bed next door to her room and each night she had held onto one of Serena's shirts which still had her smell on. Everyone had tried but there was no luck.

Lily and Eric were trying their best to be strong and Cece had come to the city to be with them. As for Chuck, he had tried going down the self-destruct route but it wouldn't last long and his mind would flick to Blair; he felt so secluded from the rest of the world. He and Serena hadn't always got along, even when they were growing up, but deep down, both he and Serena loved each other as friends and siblings. The Non-judging Breakfast Club.

Dan on the other hand was struggling to keep it together but he had his Dad and Nate split his time between hanging out with Chuck and Dan and healing his own wounds.

It was the day before the funeral, everything was in place but the only thing that was missing was Blair. The people who had attempted to get her to snap out of it had given up, believing that in time she would be able to find the words. Chuck was the only who hadn't tried because deep down he knew that all the emotions she was bottling up, those were the ones he had bottled up for some many years and was afraid he wouldn't be able to be strong for her.

Blair was laid in Serena's bed, holding the same shirt she had been for the past few days. Dorota and Eleanor would bring food up for her, but she would hardly touch it. Her stomach moaned and she could feel the hunger but not even hunger could suppress the feeling of emptiness and her heart breaking. A piece of her heart was missing and she had no idea how to fill it or get it back and maybe a bit of her didn't want to.

"_I didn't mean for it to happen" _the words she had told Serena when she had found Blair in her bathroom on thanksgiving, repeating in her head. She hadn't purged since Dorota had found, she just couldn't, she felt like she owed it to Serena to not hurt herself, so instead she was aiming to gain control by not talking.

Blair's tears had subsided hours ago and know all she felt was numb, exhaustion. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard footsteps from her bedroom.

Blair kept her eyes pinned on the door. The handle slowly started to turn and when the door finally swung open, she was expecting to see Dorota or her mother but instead, he eyes were met with Chuck's big brown orbs.

Her breath hitched, he was certainly the last person she expected. He hadn't tried to contact her in the last few days, even when she was desperate, even when she wanted him to come for her. At one point she had threatened to ring Chuck, she had his number ready. All she wanted was the hear his voice.

"Blair…" Chuck's voice was calm.

She didn't utter a word or even move her eyes from his.

Chuck hadn't expected her to talk, he didn't expect her to do much, but as soon as he saw her, sitting there on the bed with Serena's shirt in her hand, looking totally vacant, his heart broke more than it already had.

He moved towards her and sat directly in front of her on the large bed. She didn't even flinch when he got close. By this time, her eyes had dropped and she was now looking down into his chest, watching his chest rise and fall. It calmed her and helped her to breathe in some ways.

"Blair, look at me please?" Chuck begged quietly so not to scare her but there was no response.

"Please…don't do this; you are not the weak one. I am supposed to be the weak one. Serena wouldn't want you to self destruct, no one does." Chuck said firmly, hoping to god she would see sense and say something.

Silence.

He tried again. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to yourself? Bottling these emotions up won't bring her back, it won't bring you back. God knows I've done my fair share on denial Blair, but not you…you're Blair Waldorf, you can't give up like this!" Chuck burst out, holding onto her shoulders; he needed her to snap out of it.

Chuck then put both his hands on her face and forced her to look at him, so he could she what she was thinking. But before she let him, she closed her eyes and let a silent tear fall down her pale yet still perfect face.

In that moment, just seeing the tiniest reaction, for the first time since Serena had passed, he cried. He didn't even try to cover it up, he cried freely for Blair to see. But he would not give up.

"Look at me…" Chuck murmured through his tears, holding his grip on her small face.

"Look at me…I need you and I know you need me too. Le-…let me in, please…look at m-", he cried out loud, just about to give up, Blair's eye opened and met his, letting the rest of her tears fall.

Chuck heart stopped, she was still in there somewhere.

He placed his lips to her forehead and let go a sigh of relief that she let him in. She didn't try to fight this time; instead she fell against him sobbing into his strong, safe chest.

He immediately pulled her to him and held her like a baby; pulling her onto his lap and just holding her while rocking her, crying with her, being with her.

Chuck slowly lay down, still with the woman he loved tight in his embrace, never letting go, not this time.

The last thing he heard before they both fell into their sombre silence was Blair fragile voice.

"She's really…gone…isn't she…"

She didn't need an answer, she knew it. Only now was she beginning to accept it.

Chuck subtly increased his grip around her body, letting her knew he wasn't going anywhere, there _friendship_ was for the long hall and so was there love. _For better for worse._

_The worse thing you have ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything._ Those words repeated in the air that night, more true now than they ever were.

xoxo

Chuck had stayed with Blair, not leaving her side for one moment, he couldn't allow himself to and she wouldn't let him.

She had spoken a little but mainly to Chuck, the only time she had spoken to someone other than him was when she asked Lily if she could read something at the funeral. Other than that, she could manage a nod or a shake of the head, but for now, her family knew it was enough.

Everyone had gathered for Serena, everyone was there.

Blair refused to leave Chuck's side and kept a hold on his hand constantly. She was dressed in the dress Serena had bought her for her last birthday, the only dress that felt right today.

Cece was holding Eric's hand, while Rufus was sat in between Lily and Dan. On the other side of the aisle sat Blair, in between Nate and Chuck, holding tightly onto Chuck's hands with now sign of letting go and Vanessa who was there for Nate.

The service seemed never ending and there was an occasional sniffling in the church which brought it all back to Blair and the rest of the people closest to Serena who were holding it together the best they could.

"Serena's best friend Blair would now like to read a poem", the vicar said calmly before he was joined by Blair.

The moment she had to get up, she struggled to part from Chuck but she had to be strong, so she held her head up high and walked over to the front of the crowded room.

"S…she was my best friend, my sister, she was the most amazing person I had ever met…she was beautiful." Blair struggled to get out, but kept calm by looking at Chuck who gave her a reassuring nod. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"This poem is for you…" Blair spoke calmly as she looked up as if she was looking to Serena watching over her.

"I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart…I am never without it,

Anywhere I go you go, my dear; And whatever is done by only me is your doing,

My darling I fear no fate…for you are my fate, my sweet,

I want no world for beautiful you are my world, my true  
and it's you are whatever a moon…has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you…" Blair fell apart, crying but trying to keep it together; she couldn't and before she knew it, Eric had joined her and with his arm around her, he continued.

"Here is the deepest secret nobody knows,  
here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart… I carry your heart; I carry it in my heart", Eric finished, holding Blair who felt like she was about to collapse from heart ache.

Everyone in the room felt the words beat into them; every word she read was the truth and no one denied it.

Eric helped her back to Chuck before re-seating himself next to Cece and his mother.

Chuck embraced Blair as he let tears flow down his face, she had meant ever word and he was so proud of her for having the courage to be strong for her best friend on the day that meant the most.

xoxo

After the service had ended, the whole family traveled back to the Van der–Humphrey penthouse where the reception would take place.

Blair had thought a lot about what had happened at the church with Eric and she realised that through all of this, she wasn't the only one who had lost a sister; her little brother had lost her too.

People milled around most of the time, partaking in light conversation which Blair couldn't stand and neither could Chuck. So instead she had excused herself quietly and followed Eric who had disappeared into Serena's bedroom, Chuck understood where she was going and let her go.

Eric was sat on her bed, holding his teddy from when he was little; Serena had given it to him on birthday when Lily had been wrapped up with one of her many relationships.

Blair quietly walked in and took a seat next to him on the bed. They didn't need any words for now, and just like Eric had depended on Serena when he was little, he fell into Blair's arms like that same little boy had done so many times over the years, so innocent and vulnerable.

In that moment, for the very first time since Serena, she was strong, strong like she had promised Serena and she wouldn't break the promise for anyone, not for _their_ little brother.

It had been almost an hour and Eric just let Blair hold him in her arms, safe.

Blair spoke first. "I love you…we love you".

Eric understood she was referring to Serena. Eric moved to allow B to loosen her grip like a protective mother. Blair had no idea what he was doing when he walked over to Serena's closet, opened it and pulled out an old shoe box from the very back, hidden.

Blair didn't have a clue what was in the box, Eric walked back over to the bed and placed it on next to her.

"Serena asked me to give you this…" he told her as he opened the box.

Blair's eyes immediately fell upon a letter, on the front, Serena's hand writing which read,

_**For my beautiful B…**_

Blair ran her fingers over the writing as she picked it up, trying in some ways to feel Serena. But before she could begin opening it, her eyes set upon some photos; the ones they had taken that day in New York with Eleanor's clothes, the non-judging breakfast club and _their_ family; Serena, Eric, Blair and Lily.

"She wanted you to have her memory box. I'll leave you for a minute…" Eric told her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder before departing from the room leaving Blair with the letter and the box full of memories.

As soon as the door closed, she directed her attention to the letter which sat in her feeble hands. She ran her hand over the writing again, savouring every minute. She slowly began to tear the envelope neatly, not to disturb the letter hiding inside. When she finally relieved the letter from its envelope, she unfolded the cream paper and began running her eyes over the writing of her best friend.

_Dear Blair, my beautiful sister,_

_I am writing this to you as I sit in this hospital bed thinking of you. I wanted a chance to tell how much you meant to me; as my friend, my sister and my rock. I was strong because I had you, but now, I need you to be strong for me… I am your rock from now on. _

_I need you to promise to look after Eric and my mum, but, look after yourself, look after your heart. _

_I never got chance to tell you this B, but you and Chuck were made for each other; you are cut from the same cloth and I believe that you both know deep down you were always inevitable. This may sound funny coming from me as Chuck and I didn't always get along but, I give you my blessing and I want you to be happy. Look after each other._

_And finally…I know I shouldn't be asking you to do this for me but…never forget about me. I will never forget about you, wherever you go and whatever you are doing, just remember this…I am always watching over you, protecting you and loving you._

_I will always wait for you; my best friend, my sister, my beautiful B,_

_Serena xoxo_

_Ps. Ooh! Before I forget, after reading this, I have one last thing for you in our safe place x _

_I love you always x _

Blair's cheeks were stained with tears, silent tears_. She _remembered_ their_ 'safe place' and got on her knees by the bed side table. She opened the drawer to reveal a smaller box which Serena always kept safe. As children, her and Blair would pretend to put there wishes in this little box, and when it was one of their birthdays, they would open it to let a wish out. Blair smiled at the memory of their innocence and opens the box to find another note covering something sparkly.

The final note which Blair would read from her best friend said only a few words.

_**I will always be with you… one for me and one for you**_

_**Merry Christmas, B**_

_**-S**_

_**xoxo**_

Blair let the note fall out of her hand, back into the box, replacing it with a charm which had been sitting in the box. It was a silver S, which only belonged one place; on the matching charm bracelets they had bought for one another four Christmases ago. Blair now remembers their last trip to Tiffany's; Serena was being very secretive and when B asked the manager about Serena's purchase, she was told Serena had inquired about two charms.

She smiled as she gripped the charm between her delicate hands, knowing that wherever Serena was, she had B with her and Blair had S with her, forever.

She was interrupted when she saw Chuck coming into the room, she got up off the floor and walked straight into his embrace, she held him and let him hold her. For the first time in a while; her heart didn't hurt quite as much and she felt…content and finally alive.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all of you that read this story, please review like always and I just hope this last chapter was enough to leave the story and your minds satisfied that the story doesn't need continuing :) Thank you, especially to **Possibilist** for inspiring me this week to write this story :)


	3. Epilogue

Title: Together Yet Alone

Chapter 3: Epilogue

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Set 4x10 and onwards; Serena is critical from the overdose and not getting any better. Blair is helpless – she needs someone, Chuck doesn't want to torture her, she had no-one to turn to, no control – she turns elsewhere.

A/N: A HUGE thanks to everyone who reads my stories and reviews :D It really does mean a lot what you all think. Here is the final update of Together Yet Alone; a little epilogue to finish it off nicely :) Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately…

* * *

It had been six years since Serena had left the world peacefully, surrounded by the people she loved the most.

Although it had taken her family a long time to come to terms with the events that happened that night, they all saw light at the end of the tunnel, especially Blair.

On the day of Blair's 24th Birthday, Chuck had proposed and she, of course, had said yes and now another two years on, Blair and Chuck had just welcomed their newborn baby into the world.

Throughout the six years without Serena, she would always have her bad days and just cry until she was empty. She missed not having her as her maid of honour; to pick her dress, to calm Blair when she was having a panic attack before she walked down the aisle. She missed her not being there through her pregnancy; not having Serena there to go baby shopping, not being there to place her soothing hands on Blair's bump, not being there to see her first sonogram. She missed her everyday, but when she got lonely, she would go down to her grave and just sit, talking for hours, knowing that wherever she was, she was listening. The first day of every month, B and Chuck would go and place fresh flowers for her, not forgetting to visit on Christmas, Thanksgiving and both Blair's and Serena's birthdays.

Blair had finally come to accept that her best friend, _her_ sister was at peace and protecting her from wherever she may be, waiting for her, one day.

xoxo

Chuck was sitting with his wife in her hospital bed, his arm wrapped around her small waist, holding their newborn baby girl. She had Blair's cute button nose, Chuck's cheeks and his dark brown eyes and she was almost certainly going to end up with Blair's perfect brunette curls.

"She's so perfect and innocent", Blair said contently as she stroked her little girl's soft head of hair.

"I know that people always say that about their children, but seriously B…we made one beautiful baby", Chuck.

"We certainly did…" Blair trailed off her attention to their baby who was yawning.

Chuck had to admit, it was the cutest thing he had ever witnessed; it warmed his heart with unconditional love.

"Aw!" the whole room of visitors cooed.

"Have you thought about giving my beautiful granddaughter a name?" Lily asked gently as she looked over to the new parents.

Chuck and Blair both smiled to each other before facing their family.

"Evelyn Serena Bass", Blair said softly with a twinkle in her eye before Chuck added,

"Evie, for short…"

Tears appeared in everyone's eyes, tears of contentment and happiness.

"Thank you…it's beautiful, just like her", Lily said, meaning both Evie and Serena.

Blair understood and looked right into her baby's little eyes, "Yes she is…"

Blair closed her eyes and pictured Serena's face, holding her baby niece; she would always be with Blair, may it be on a bracelet or in spirit, she was there for keeps.

Their whole family was there…even Serena.

xoxo

* * *

A/N: Thank you SO SO much to everyone who read this story, I was going to name her Serena as her first name but then I thought that maybe it was a bit cheesy and I wanted it to be beautiful. You know what to do after reading this!...


End file.
